Death and Secrets
by Ayame Amerante
Summary: When a motorcycle accident almost kills starfire, will robin be able to tell her the deepest secret he has, to save her from sure death? UNDER CONSTRUCTION! RobStar BbRae
1. the crash

Title: Death and Secrets Chapter title: Just another Trip (Edited)  
Author: Emma Catherine Summary: When a motorcycle accident almost kills Starfire, will Robin be able to tell her the deepest secret he has, to save her from sure death? UNDER CONSTRUCTION! RobStar BbRae

Dedication: nobody yet!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walked from the training room, down the hall to the bathroom. The cool, steel walls decreased the temperature of the tower greatly, and for the sweaty boy wonder- the drop in humidity was a relief. For a Saturday, he was up early. So eight o'clock isn't exactly early, but for the teenage boy wonder; eight was early on a Saturday morning. He entered the blue wallpapered bathroom to find Starfire washing her hair in the soap sud filled sink… not unusual. Robin took a second glance; noticing something abnormal for the alien princess.

she was wearing a crimson red string bikini.

Not a full piece she usually donned, not her uniform, or the tube tops she had become accustom to wearing.

but a string bikini...

"Oh! Hello dear friend Robin!" she said, noticing the boys presence in the coed washroom. He continued to stare. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… Sorry Star," He snapped out of the trance, a deep blush covering his cheeks. He always found a way to embarrass himself around her.

"What are you going to do today for the entertainment?" she flipped her hair over and wrapped a towel around it before he stepped to the sink next to hers.

"I don't know," Robin's hand pushed it's way through his ebony locks that had fallen in his face. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd love to go to the Mall of Shopping…. And maybe go for a swim in the Pool of water?" she slipped the towel off and brushed her long red hair out. The smell of watermelon filled the air and he couldn't help remembering the brand name of her shampoo.

Watermelon Wonder...

Robin chuckled to himself, wondering how a shampoo name could possibly describe his best friend so well...

Wonder...

"Need a ride?" he asked her. Please need a ride, Please need a ride, He prayed silently to himself.

"If you do not mind…" She said, almost as if he would reject the offer he had made.

"Nope-not-at-all." He slurred out quickly. "be ready in 20 minutes… ok?" He could already feel her arms around his waist.

"Ok… Many thanks Robin!" she threw her arms around him and ran out the door. Robin stood frozen to the floor before realizing he needed a shower before he could take her to the mall.

-  
Thirty minutes later Starfire entered the garage and looked around for Robin. She found him hunting through the cupboard that held the helmets for the motorcycles. Robin turned around and handed Starfire the pink helmet he had bought her for her birthday. Sliding his red one on his own head.

"Ready?" he asked sliding on. Starfire followed his example. "Hold on!" he yelled over the rumble of the engine. Star slid her arms around his waist and held on. The two smiled the whole way to the mall, not wanting the other to know the thoughts running through the others head. The sheer glee both got from the closeness of their bodies. Star held on tight enough that it seemed she didn't want to fall off; with out wanting him to know that she was enjoying the ride.

When they reached the "Mall of shopping", as Starfire called it, she slid off and straightened her hair and clothes. Robin climbed off after her. "Want some company?"

"I would love for you to accompany me," Starfire giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the mall, where she proceeded in dragged him through the clothing stores for over three hours. She tried on several hundred different dresses, shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, and shoes.

After three hours of saying "I like that one" or "that's cute" or "that's nice too" Robin finally convinced Star to go to the coffee shop and get a drink. Now he knew why Raven didn't go with her. Robin went to the counter after finding a table and bought the drinks. He paid and received his order before walking slowly back to the table Star had sat down at and proceeded to slip the lip gloss she had brought over her lips.

One of the many things Robin would never understand is why girls put on lip gloss before consuming anything.

When he returned he found Starfire wasn't alone, but talking to a tall, tanned, hazelnut haired boy.

"Excuse me!" Robin said irritably, sitting down next to Starfire.

"Robin, this is my new friend Adrian. He used to be friends with Cyborg." Star smiled at Adrian, her demeanor polite, but not exactly warm.

"Nice to meet you, So how do you know Cyborg?" Robin inquired, wanting to prove his authenticity of his story.

"Cy and I were both on the Jump City High School football team- It was my freshman year," Adrian said quietly. His voice still seemed young enough to be slightly prepubescent, yet deep. He smiled as Star began to ask him all about the sport. His deep blue eyes caught the sun almost as well as his perfectly white teeth. Star was entranced; and Robin couldn't have been more pissed.

"Ready to go, Star?" He asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yes, I am coming. Good bye Adrian…" Robin pulled her out of the shop before Adrian could say goodbye to either of them. As they walked through the mall, Robin wanted to go home more than ever.

"Is something wrong Robin?" She asked quietly, afraid he knew something she didn't about the mysterious Adrian.

"No," He lied, earning a I-know-your-lying-so-tell-the-truth-already look from the girl by his side. "Yes, I want to go back now... Do you?" He gave in.

"No but I suppose we can go back." Robin heaved a sigh of relief as they began their way to the R-cycle.

Robin and Starfire walked back to the motorcycle in the parking. The two climbed on and he slowly maneuvered his way through the traffic until they reached the interstate. As he picked up speed, he realized something was wrong as the gas pedal began to stick to the running board of the cycle. Star looked up from his back when she saw something that would have made her worst nightmare look like a complete fantasy...

Star couldn't move, she was paralyzed in fear as Robin threw her from the bike with him, landing on the pavement as the vehicle erupted into a ball of flames.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Okay... before I even start the sequel to D.A.S. I have to edit this one. It was written last year (oh my goodness- has it really been that long?) and since then I've learned how to actually write well. Please excuse the cluttered brain that I've seemed to take on lately as I rewrite this. Several new scenes will be added, many more emotions and thoughts will thicken the plot and: a new ending... so I apologize if you do not enjoy the new and improved D.A.S. but: you can keep those thoughts to yourself if you don't like them!  
Emma

ps. please continue to review D.A.S.- I appreciate all thoughts and tips that are sent my way! 


	2. awake

Robin opened his eyes. Temporarily blinded he shut them again. White. Too much white.   
  
"Beast boy, go get the doctor, he's waking up." He heard Raven say, then he heard the door open and shut before anyone said anything else. "Robin, Robin please open your eyes. We know your awake."   
  
"Where's Starfire?" What had happened? He opened his eyes and looked around. Raven stood next to the bed. Where was he? "Where am I?" a silent tear ran down Ravens cheek.  
  
"Your in the hospital. Robin you were in an accident." Her usual monotone voice cracked with every word that was said. "The doctor said that as soon as you woke up you would be able to leave, all you have is some road burn on your arms and stomach, and a bruised rib. Star wasn't that lucky. Her helmet strap was broken when she flew from your bike. Robin… Star's in a coma."  
  
"NO! she cant be! Its NOT possible!" He yelled, jumping from the bed. His long black pants still on, his red shirt lay in shreds on the chair on the other side of the bed. He ignored the pain in his arm and stomach.   
  
To Robins disappointment a tall blonde man walked in in blue doctors uniform, Beast boy followed closely behind him.  
  
"Is Starfire ok? Is she?" Robin ran to the doctor. Hoping for any information that he could get.   
  
Cyborg, Robin, and Beast boy sat in the waiting room outside of Starfire's room. Raven sat inside, waiting for Starfire to wake up. Robin sat silently, what was he going to say when Starfire woke up… if she woke up. It was all his fault. How could he have been so careless? Starfire was in a Coma and all he had was a couple scratches, some road burn and a bruised rib. She might never wake up. She might never float in the living room in Titans Tower, yelling for everyone to stop fighting. He might never tell her how he really felt about her. How did he feel about her?  
  
Starfire opened her eyes, her head pounded.   
  
"Robin? Robin what has happened?"   
  
"Shhhhh Star." Starfire turned over. Robin wasn't there, instead Raven sat next to her.  
  
"I request for you to fetch Robin please dear friend Raven."  
  
Raven stood up and walked out the door, to find a note on one of the chairs.  
  
Rae- Took Robin to get something to eat. Be back soon. -CY and BB-  
  
"I'll be right back Starfire." Raven called inside and ran to find Robin.   
  
Starfire lay her head back on the pillow. Her head felt like it was splitting into a million pieces. The door opened and shut again.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Star opened her eyes to see Adrian standing next to her bed, a dozen fresh roses in his hand. "Cyborg told me what happened… would you like to smell?"   
  
She nodded, trying to be polite. She inhaled the sweet perfumed flower, and suddenly felt tired, and soon fell asleep again.   
  
Meanwhile Raven was talking to Robin.   
  
"Please go and talk to her. She woke up Robin. She wants to see you!"  
  
"No I cant." his face shone with defeat. "It was all my fault."  
  
Raven gave up, and went back to Starfire's room. Something was wrong, and before she entered the room she knew it. She walked in and found Starfire staring at the ceiling mumbling. She was muttering something to herself about the tower.   
  
"Starfire… are you ok?" Raven already knew the answer, and when Starfire didn't respond she ran out of the room and went to find a doctor.   
  
"She's conscious… but she's not back in a coma… I don't know what's wrong." The doctor said after several hours of tests.   
  
Robin walked to the bed and looked at the lovely girl laying there, her beautiful face scratched and bruised, and it was all his fault. "Is she dying?"   
  
"Its possible." 


	3. trance

"Say what you wish to her, I'm sure that she will hear you. I will be back in an hour to check on her. Go home and get some rest, we'll call you if anything comes up." The doctor turned and walked out the door.   
  
Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Robin waited for someone to say something.   
  
"Hey Rob. Now's your chance to tell her…" Beast boy joked, Cy elbowed him sharply.  
  
"Tell her what?" Robin said glaring at BB.   
  
"that you lo--"  
  
"I don't love her. I don't."   
  
[a/n Starfire's mind]  
  
Starfire walked into the entrance to Titans Tower. Everything was fuzzy, and no one was home.   
  
"I am home from the Mall of shopping," she announced aloud. "Is anyone at home?" No answer. She walked into the living room. Objects were scattered all over. Ravens books were torn apart. The Game Station lay on the floor, upside down. Games and papers scattered. She walked over to the couch and attempted to pick them up, but couldn't touch them. Something stopped her from reaching down and picking them up.   
  
"I don't love her. I don't." she heard someone say, and suddenly Robin stood before her.  
  
[a/n hospital again]  
  
"Come on Robin. She may be dying. Tell her." Cy wasn't happy with him, and he could tell neither was the rest of the team.   
  
"Robin, what's your problem?" Raven was loosing her temper with him.   
  
"I… need some time. I'm going for a ride. I'll be back later." Robin ran out the door, and found the t-car in the parking lot. When the engine started the CD player turned on and played the Shrek soundtrack, Stars favorite CD.  
  
So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) Think about it every time I think about it Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love   
  
Robin drove to the mall, he had been there with Star this morning. The doors were closed now. Everyone had gone home. Home, That's where he wanted to go. That's where he was supposed to be. He got back in the car and drove to Titans Tower, the long way, he didn't want to drive down the interstate. Not yet. "I don't love her." He said as Starfire got a little closer to touching him.  
  
Come on, come on Turn a little faster Come on, come on The world will follow after Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running Running down into the spring that's coming all this love Melting under blue skies Belting out sunlight Shimmering love   
  
Well baby I surrender To the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love  
  
The door to Titans Tower opened and shut, as Robin ran inside. He ran past the living room to the roof, expecting to see Starfire sitting, hugging her knees, staring out at the water like se had done so many times. Starfire had followed him. He stood waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for. She reached out to touch his shoulder. "I don't love her. I can't." She lay her hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw nothing.  
  
Well I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your love  
  
These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no   
  
Come on, Come on Move a little closer Come on, Come on I want to hear you whisper Come on, Come on   
  
Robin drove past the museum. Remembering how he felt when Star had followed Warp into the wormhole, and how she had come back and told him about the future. He remembered how she had acted when she told them about Nightwing. "Even if I did love her, she doesn't love me."   
  
Starfire extended her hand, and Robin took it. Pulling her closer.  
  
Come on, come on If you feel a little lighter Come on, come on We were once Upon a time in love   
  
We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love (x7)   
  
Accidentally   
  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love  
  
He drove past PIER 41 where he had become Slades apprentice to save them all. He remembered how he had felt every time that Slade had pushed the button, putting them through the pain the probes put them all through. And how much it hurt him not to be able to warn them. To tell them what was happening , to hold Starfire without having to hurt her. "Do I love her?" Robin pulled Star closer to his chest.  
  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally (X 2)   
  
Come on, come on Spin a little tighter Come on, come on And the world's a little brighter Come on, come on Just get yourself inside her…  
  
Robin drove down the interstate, to the site of the crash. Scrap metal and blood was everywhere. He looked up. Two feet away lay Starfire's pink helmet. "I love her." Starfire backed away from Robin.  
  
Love ...I'm in love  
  
Robin flew through the halls in the hospital. When he got to Starfire's door he was greeted by the doctor.   
  
"She's not responding, you can't go in." he scratched a circular tattoo with a crescent moon inside of it that was positioned on his neck. Where had he seen that tattoo before?   
  
"I'm going in." Robin said, and stormed past the doctor.  
  
"Damn it!" The doctor said, changing into Adrian.  
  
When Robin ran into the hospital room, Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg looked up at him.   
  
"She's gone." BB said.   
  
"No, I love her, I love you Starfire." Starfire opened her eyes. 


	4. next

[a/n: to all of my loyal reviewers.  
  
I am sorry that I haven't updated and I wish I could say that I can update soon. But I am having trouble writing chapter four. Which I have already entitled: Adrian's plan. I am in the middle of a block and will try to write more as soon as I can.  
  
Emma] 


	5. Adrians Plan

[A/N: the semi patiently awaited chapter 4]  
  
Chapter 4: Adrian's Plan  
  
Robins soft weight fell next to Starfire. She was tired from everything that had happened to her, and now, as she lay kissing Robin, she began to cry. Her soft tears slid down her cheeks and as she pushed closer to him, pressed onto his cheeks. Robin ended the kiss. A little taken aback by her sudden change of emotion.  
  
"Star… What's wrong? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" He stared at her. His masked eyes made her feel uncomfortable. I know I love him… do I not? Why can I not tell him? Robin interrupted her thoughts. "Did I do something wrong?" His voice was panicked.  
  
"No, You have not done anything wrong."  
  
"Then why are you crying?" He reached up and wiped a tear away from her cheek. His gloveless hand passed over one of the bruises on her face. He traced the bruise from her cheekbone until it became a cut on her lip. A sharp pain shot through her when he touched it. She pulled his hand away from her face.  
  
"The 'crash' as Raven called it," Star looked him straight in the eyes (mask). "Robin, I would like to know how it occurred." His face went ghostly white.  
  
"Well, um, Starfire… yeh see…" Robin trailed off.  
  
"Well, you see my dear Starfire," A voice said from the door, "It was all Robins fault." An angry Robin turned to see a very smug Adrian leaning on the doorway.  
  
"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS." Robin yelled Adrian smiled and scratched a circular tattoo on his neck. The same one the doctor who had stopped him in the doorway had. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE ANYWAY?"  
  
"Cyborg called me to tell me what happened." He said. Looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Is that why you did not wish to visit me when I awakened?" Starfire poked a finger in a hole in the blanket on the bed as she spoke.  
  
"No, yes, no Starfire I wanted to see you… I really did. I just didn't want you to get hurt again." Robin stood up.  
  
"Well your little safety precautions didn't work did they? Because she did get hurt." Adrian walked over to Starfire, purposely avoiding Robin as he walked. "But why would you love Robin if he doesn't love you back Starfire?" Adrian reached down and took her hand.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Robin lunged at Adrian, but before he reached him he was gone.  
  
"Robin! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Cyborg stood in the doorway that Adrian had been in no less than two minutes later.  
  
"Adrian… he was…" Robin stood, shocked, at what he had just seen.  
  
"Who's Adrian?" Cyborg looked at Robin. He's losing it. The crash must have messed with his head.  
  
"You should know." Why was Cyborg trying to trick him. "You called him. You told him what happened."  
  
"I don't know anyone named Adrian." At that point it hit Robin.  
  
"Starfire, Right after you woke up and before you went into the trance. What was the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Raven left to go find you. And then Adrian came in with some roses. He asked me if I wanted to smell them. I said yes and I fell asleep again, and found myself back in Titans Tower." she finished.  
  
"Adrian." Robin snarled. "He did this."  
  
An hour later Robin found himself on the roof, thinking again.  
  
"So Robin. Took you this long to figure out, that I want Starfire. And you already know that I'll stop at nothing to get her. And you call yourself a 'boy wonder' "  
  
"Hello Adrian." Robin stood, and reached for his utility belt, only to find that he didn't have it on. "This'll have to be one-on-one. I'm not going to loose her again."  
  
"Oh, but what you don't know is that if you loose. She's mine. Forever."  
  
"I'm not going to let her go again." 


	6. Battle

[a/n sorry this took me so long to write… I had character issues I needed to sort out.]  
  
Robin looked into Adrian's stone cold eyes again. Injured and helpless he lay on the roof. Without his utility belt… he didn't have a chance. Injured from the crash and the fight .. He had no power. Adrian shifted into Robin. The actual Robin was confused. There he stood, his double stood in front of him. Adrian reached behind him and took out his infamous bo-staff, as Robin stood, Barely. His lungs and ankle ached and he was sure he had fractured his right arm. He didn't care, he was doing this for Starfire.  
  
"Want to give up?" robins double snarled."  
  
"Nope." the real Robin called back, pain rushing through his body.  
  
Adrian (still as Robin) rushed forward, and before Robin could react and kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him over the side of the building. [a/n should I stop there?] As he fell, Robin searched for something to grab onto. With his fractured arm, Robin found a flagpole and held on. He looked some ten feet up to see 'Robin' shift to Starfire.  
  
"Robin." the all to familiar voice said. "This is the will. The way it must be done." her eyes began to glow, Starbolts began to form in her hands, but suddenly a red mist appeared behind him. A woman's form could be seen. Her hair and dress swirled about her, and as she sang, Adrian changed to his usual form.  
  
"Adrian," she sang, her voice high and soft. "Have you forgotten the 'Rule of Three'?  
  
If you use magic to force your way,  
A painful price you have to pay,  
If you do harm, you'll eventually get zapped!  
Three times three is the ultimate payback.  
For magic, good or Ill shall return to its sender.  
This is the wiccan's rule you must always remember."  
  
Robin opened his eyes wide. He was fighting the pain in his body and exhaustion. As the red mist disappeared, Adrian tripped over the side of the building, falling towards Robin. As he fell, Robin clasped onto his arm, his fractured arm let go of the flagpole as they tumbled to the cement below.  
  
[a/n I LOVE cliffhangers…. I want to know what you think so review… but I also want to know if you think Robin and Adrian die. Review with an:  
  
A. Robin dies B. Adrian dies C. they both die D. They both live  
  
I already know how I want to end this story… but I want to know how you think it will end. I'll update after I get 9 reviews.  
  
Emma] 


	7. Alls Well that Ends Well

[A/N: thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed over the course of this story! I owe you ALL]  
  
And finally the last chapter:  
  
Robin opened his eyes. He was back in the hospital room. His right arm was set in a cast and throbbing.  
  
"Ow." he said as he lifted his head to look around. He glanced to his left and saw Starfire sitting, with her head on the bed. "Star." He said gently. "Star, Wake up." She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Robin! You are awake!" she said, lunging at him in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Yes, My love." Starfire stood and sat next to Robin on the bed. Robin snaked his arms around her and kissed her full on the lips. Neither of them noticed that Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven had entered. Beastboy cleared his throat, as the two looked up.  
  
"Could you wait to make out until we leave." Robin smiled and noticed Something was different. He looked at Beastboy and Raven who were holding hands.  
  
"BB… Did you?" Robin looked at his friends. I knew that would happen! He thought to himself.  
  
"No, I did." Raven said, smiling as everyone but Cyborg laughed.  
  
"So why'd you jump?" Cy asked to everyone's surprise.  
  
"I didn't- Adrian…" he began when a sudden realization hit him. "Didn't you find Adrian too?"  
  
"Dude, I don't know why you keep talking about this Adrian, but you were alone when we found you." Robin decided there was no use to fight with Cyborg. Adrian was gone, and Starfire was safe, that was all that mattered. He'd tell her of the battle some other time, right now, he was just happy to be near all of his friends. He thought taking a deep breath out of Starfire's watermelon scented hair.  
  
"Good work." A tall dark man said, turning around Adrian saw his masked face. "Now to destroy the Teen Titans… From the inside."  
  
"Yes, Slade, but how?"  
  
"Come I will explain."  
  
Sequel to come! 


End file.
